1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component with a built-in capacitor including a plurality of base material layers that are stacked upon each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, electronic components with a built-in capacitor including a plurality of base material layers that are stacked upon each other have been known (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-336005). Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-336005 discloses a flexible printed circuit board including a plurality of base material layers that are stacked upon each other and a plurality of conductor patterns that extend in straight lines and that are disposed adjacent to each other in the same layer. In the flexible printed circuit board, at one end portion of the conductor patterns, an upper electrode is provided so as to oppose the conductor patterns with a dielectric being interposed therebetween; or, at two end portions of the conductor patterns, upper electrodes are provided so as to oppose the conductor patterns with each dielectric being interposed between the corresponding upper electrode and the conductor patterns. The conductor patterns and the upper electrode form a conductor pair to form a capacitor, or the conductor patterns and the upper electrodes form conductor pairs to form capacitors.
In the flexible printed circuit board in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No 7-336005, it may be difficult for the capacitor or capacitors to have high capacitance because it is difficult to increase an opposing area between the conductor patterns and the upper electrode or the upper electrodes (opposing area of the conductor pair or conductor pairs) without increasing the size of the flexible printed circuit board in plan view.